Wrath of the Sky Serpent
by Ranger17
Summary: A young outlaw from Aspertia city has been on the run for nearly four years. After being framed by a high ranking individual; whom brought the sky serpent Rayquaza down to destroy the city, our protagonist is forced to go into hiding and find a way to exact his revenge. In order to do so, he must ally himself with two fellow trainers, and a fierce ally to turn the tables.
1. Prologue

_**Wrath of the Sky Serpent**_

_**Prologue**_

"My perception of time is skewed. It's a hard thing to keep track of when you've been on your own for so long. I've lost count. Lost count of the days that I've been on the run for. It feels like it's been years now, since that day..."

"I was 17 when my home was taken from me. My friends, family, any familiar faces. They are only a cruel and bitter memory of the life I used to have. I haven't had much human contact since then, figuring there was no point to keeping ties with people. Especially if I was just going to lose them all over again..."

"My life was subject of one cause; betrayal. I remember the day vividly, when my home was razed to the ground. It haunts me everywhere I go. Aspertia city was desolated in front of my very eyes, and my family and friends slaughtered in front of me. And for what? What personal satisfaction can someone gain from betraying his own people? This is not a trait of a human being, nor any pokemon. This is a far more sinister trait than any human or pokemon can harbor within themselves. What goal would someone go so far to achieve, that they would call on the wrath of a greater being to do it for them? Was it worth upsetting Rayquaza?"

"The legendary sky serpent...I don't normally dare say it's actual name. They say that it can hear it's name being called from anywhere in the world. And for someone on the run, it's not a particularly wise or smart idea to be using it. The master of the sky would have no trouble flying across it to hunt down it's prey. I remember the look of it so clearly..."

"A massive green dragon that soared through the air effortlessly. An admittedly majestic sight, as well as a terrifying one. With glowing yellow circular runes, and red tipped shutter like wings running all across it's body, with a fin like tail. This creature was unlike anything I've seen before... I had a much better look at it when it was busy tearing the roof from my house, and breathing fire into our dining room. The rest of the time, while I was being evacuated from the city, all I saw was a shadowy figure flying through the black smoke and flames that were rising into the sky. A mark of where Aspertia used to be."

"My family... I never saw them after I escaped. I blacked out when the creature was tearing apart my home. I was in the hallway when the creature caught sight of me...those terrifying black and yellow eyes...I ran back down the hall when I felt the heat of it's charging attack. A glowing purple light reflected off the walls. I was lucky enough that by the time it had released the beam, my Jolteon had managed to tackle me out of the way of the shot. I hit my head against the wall from the saving tackle, and blacked out instantly. I woke up later from a shock that Jolteon had shot into me that woke me up. It had managed to drag me out of the city and away from the flames. I wouldn't be living right now if it wasn't for Jolteon. It had saved my life, but I was the only one who it could save."

"After the dragon pokemon had cleared, we went back down amongst the ruins of the city to find our family. The sight of the bodies of both pokemon and people was overwhelming. We had managed to make it back home, but I saw no sign of my parents or my younger brother and sister. All I saw was him... Mayor Urien...walking from the ashes of my home, holding that big jewel in his hands that he had dropped off at our house days before. He had given that to my dad for "safekeeping." Safe being the irony word in that term. I'm guessing that was what drew the sky serpent here, and the result was far bigger than anyone had thought. He came back after Jolteon and I had searched my place, accompanied by the police. We ran after he had told the police that my family was the cause of the sky serpent's attack on the city. Apparently this was his plan all along. My father never got along with that prick, and the mayor had framed us for the deed."

"And so here I am. Stuck up in a cave here in the Moors of Icirrus, hiding away from the mobs of police that hunted me. If it wasn't the police, it was the sky dragon who was enraged to find its personal artifact in my home. Even the mighty sky serpent has been hunting me to bring me to justice. Escaping it has been difficult, but we've managed on our own. My mission now is to stay alive as long as I can. Try and ready myself for the day I can stand against the sky serpent as an equal. If not, to at least get close enough to Urien to drive a knife into his back. Like he did to my family, or on a bigger scale, to his own people. He just did it with the help of something larger. Something that at least had the spine to do it... "

"They say the knife that waits, cuts deeper. I will make sure the next time we meet, I will drive as far as I can, so that he can get at least a fraction of the pain and despair he's caused. This, I swear..."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Bye Dad!" Rose shouted, as she dashed out the door of her home. She hear her father call goodbye from inside, but the voice sounded faint as Rose got further away from the house.

Rose's swift pace was influenced by the errand she was tasked with, given to her by her dad. The thought of getting to see her closest, childhood friend Nick, had her excited. She darted quickly down the street, carrying a small wrapped box under arm. For a long time, Rose's family and Nick's family had been close. The two families would get together occasionally, and Rose always enjoyed Nick's company whenever they could meet up. The two would always just head off with their pokemon into the hills, and enjoy the day. It was enjoyable for everybody, especially the pokemon. The thought of keeping them cooped up in their poke balls always made Rose frustrated, but due to the size of some of her pokemon, Rose had to keep them cooped up when she was at home.

In their childhood, Rose and Nick had managed to start their dreams of training their pokemon early on. They had trained since the age of ten, and had managed to give each other positive influence in the other's training style. Admittedly Rose was the more experienced trainer, believing that a nurturing nature often improved a pokemon's morale. She had managed to go to five different gyms throughout Unova, winning the signature badges from each. Nick respectively was a good trainer, but had only two badges. It wasn't so much his skill level, but he hadn't cared much for battling pokemon.

Rose's long auburn hair flowed behind her as she ran, her hat surprisingly staying fastened to her head. A flock of pidgey flew off as she drew closer, chirping after her in frustration. Her pace slowed down as she reached the outskirts of Icirrus city. She peered back, huffing from her jog, looking out over her home city. Admiring it's simplicity, with Dragonspire tower standing majestically in the distance. Rose had always admired the tower, but no civilians were ever allowed to visit it. It had been closed off due to tale of a creature that had made it's home there, but to Rose it was only rumors.

She reached down to her belt to grab hold of a resting poke ball, nestled firmly and neatly in a holder. Four out of six slots had been filled, and judging from the condition of the two remaining spots, there hadn't been any other poke balls that have occupied them for a long time. No matter. Rose often tried to keep a solid team with her. She tapped the small release button on the poke ball, feeling the cool steel from the ball expand in her hand. She lightly tossed the ball in the air, watching it jiggle from the anxious creature inside. As the ball landed, it snapped open, a red glow shining from it. Rose watched as the red light shone on the area in front of it, a creature materializing from the beam. A hulky, four legged beast came into full focus,a large series of pink petals blooming around it's neck.

The pokemon turned to it's master, revealing itself to be a Meganium. A long necked, green colored beast, Meganium was the final evolution of the grass pokemon Chikorita. Two stamen-like protrusions sprouted from the end of it's nose, each tipped with their own anther. It looked at Rose with a pleased expression spread across it's face, bowing it's head in respect. Rose walked towards her companion, and rested her hand on it's nose.

"Hello there my friend," she whispered, reaching her other hand up and softly stroking her large friend's chin. Meganium eased it's head comfortably in Rose's arms, feeling comfort at it's master's touch. The bond between these two had been strong since Rose's childhood. Meganium had been in Rose's care since it was a mere Chikorita. They had been through many experiences during their time together, Meganium proving it's loyalty a thousand times over. The creature stepped back and tilted its head to the side, awaiting Rose's request.

"I don't suppose you can give me a lift can you?" she chuckled. "The jog kind of tired me out. Do you mind?"

Meganium smirked. It walked around to Rose's side and knelt down, allowing her to climb onto it's back. Rose held onto the petals sprouted from around her friend's neck, feeling Meganium rise back onto it's feet. The two headed down the road towards route 8, in the direction of Nick's place. The trip itself was not a long one, but Rose found enjoyment in her time with her life long companion. Meganium did not mind letting it's master ride on it's back. It was the least it could do for the care that it's friend had provided for it over the years.

The twosome headed off into the hills, the sun shining down on their backs, and the trail stretched out behind them. The time of the trip did not phase either of them. Their time together was all that mattered.

The door opened wide to reveal Rose's beaming face, and her raised arm with a clenched hand ready to knock on the door.

"Great timing!" Rose remarked, regarding the timing of the door compared to the timing of her hand. The door had managed to open before Rose had the chance to knock. Nick must have been either waiting at the door, or must have seen Rose and Meganium approaching from the road. Nick spread his arms out and embraced his friend in a hug.

"I try," Nick remarked. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," said Rose, raising her arm to reveal the package to Nick. "My dad wanted me to bring this to your dad. He around?"

Nick shook his head. "Nah. Him and mum headed out this morning. Had to run errands of their own. What is it?"

"Hell if I know! I don't ask questions, I just deliver it, no questions asked. To be honest I'm not a fan of being sent to do this shit. My dad's legs, he knows how to use em."

"Says the girl who I saw riding her Meganium," Nick huffed. The expression on Rose's face turned to one of lacking enthusiasm, raising her middle finger, but in a playfully joking gesture.

"Oh, thanks," Nick replied sarcastically, followed by a chuckle. "Yeah no, screw you too. Gimme the package." He grabbed the wrapped package out of Rose's hand and held it up to his ear. He shook it lightly, trying to hear the sound of whatever was in it. He could hear a small rustle inside, giving off the impression that it was something small, something the could probably fit in the palm of your hand. Not much else could be identified from what was inside. The dimensions of the object inside were a mystery, especially that it sounded like there was stuffing inside to keep the object from bouncing around too much.

"Any idea what it could be?" Nick asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Nope," Rose replied, shaking her head. "All my dad said was deliver it. Too bad we can't look at it."

A look of mischief crossed Nick's face. "Why not?"

"My dad said it wasn't for us. Your dad's eyes only!"

"That's bullshit!" Nick exclaimed. They both shrugged it off, and Nick put the package on the table at the entrance to his home. "Oh well, whatever. So what's up for the rest of the day?"

"Well," Rose said crossing her arms. "I was thinking you can grab your buds, and we can take both sets of ours into the Moors. Let em out for a bit of a stretch. What do ya think?"

Nick shrugged. "Meh, sounds like a plan. I'm not busy today. Might as well. Just wait two seconds, I'll grab my belt."

Nick headed upstairs, his stomping footsteps on the hardwood stairs echoing through the hall. Rose turned towards Meganium, whom was waiting patiently off to the side.

"You know he's probably bringing Blastoise right?"

Meganium gave a disgruntled look, and turned it's head upwards, showing it's distaste at the thought of Blastoise coming along.

"You gonna behave yourself?" Rose asked with a cocked eyebrow. Meganium shot her a stern look, as if to imply that Blastoise was going to be the main problem on the trip. Those two had never clicked. In their youth, Chikorita and Squirtle were civil, but during the late stages of Meganium's former Bayleaf evolution; as well as Blastoise's former Wartortle stage, the two had not gotten along. Blastoise was a brute in nature, and would often carry a narcissistic persona when it was in front of other pokemon. It would often push the others out of it's way if it were walking somewhere. Meganium grunted at the request and turned it's nose back up.

"Please?" Rose pleaded. "You think you can keep your cool? I know Blastoise can be a bit of an ass, but don't let it get to you. Can you just ignore it? For me?"

Meganium looked pensive, then finally lowered it's head in acceptance of Rose's request. Rose walked over to reach up to lightly pat the creature's head. "Thank you," she replied. "I appreciate it."

A sound of the door closing alerted the two to Nick's presence. Nick had his belt on, with five poke balls placed in their slots. He shot Meganium a smile, and the giant grass pokemon nodded in response. The three companions headed out into the trails leading back behind Nick's place. Nick's family home was ocated in a small rural area not on any map, but close enough to the Moors of Icirrus that someone could identify it was at the bottom of the road from them. The group headed up the trail, peering up at the high rising hills that sat just before the high Unova mountains.

"Here we are!" Nick exclaimed cheerily. "This looks like a great spot to let em out." He reached down toward his belt, pulling the poke balls off of them.

Rose removed the other three balls from her belt, looking out at the apple orchard spread out before them. She nodded in approval and looked to Meganium, whom had a look of serenity on it's face. Rose tossed the poke balls into the air, and watched as they popped out their pokemon residents. Out popped in order; Sandlash, Misdreavus, and a Rufflet. They all paled in comparison to Meganium's larger size, but each looked happy and healthy. They each stretched out their limbs from being cramped inside their poke balls, and they looked towards Rose for instructions.

"Go on you guys!" she said excitedly. "Shoo! Go have fun! Go play!" They each perked up and headed out into the fields. Rose heard various noises coming from the other end where Nick was standing. A group of various creatures swarmed around him anxiously. Amongst the crowd; a Sawsbuck, Lucario, Kadabra and Weavile each crowded their master in affection.

"Ah! No, get off me! GUYS!" Nick shouted frantically. "Go! Go that way!" Each of the pokemon departed and ran off through the orchard. Nick sighed heavily from the swarming, looking to Rose who was now laughing. Nick took a deep breath before plucking off his last remaining poke ball from his belt. He tossed the ball into the air, and watched as his champion Blastoise emerged from it.

A massive bipedal tortoise pokemon stood proudly before it's master. On it's back, it carried a tough brown shell, with two water cannons sticking out of the top sides of it. It looked to Nick for a command, kneeling down before him.

"It's roaming time big guy!" Nick said eagerly. "Stretch your legs a bit. Have fun!"

The creature nodded with a smirk spreading on it's face. It turned to head off into the orchard, giving Meganium a snide look as it passed. Meganium glared harshly at Nick's Blastoise, it's upper lip quivering in anger, revealing it's teeth followed by a low growl. Rose snapped her fingers and pointed a stern finger at Meganium, giving it a silent command to behave itself. Blastoise moved on, giving a series of deep hums to resemble a condescending chuckle. Meganium gritted it's teeth, but calmed down at Rose stroking it's long neck to comfort it.

"You can wait if you want before joining everybody," Rose whispered softly. Meganium sighed and laid it's head down on the grass to relax. Nick walked over, petting Meganium's head with his hand.

"This was a good call!" Nick said to Rose approvingly. "It's been a while since they've been out."

"Yeah," Rose replied. "Seems like they could use the playtime."

Off in the orchard, the two teams of pokemon moved playfully through the trees. Rose's young Rufflet clawed at the tree, eyeing the bright red apples ascended above it. It squeaked and jumped into the air flapping it's tiny wings. It's wing flapped vigorously, hoping to fly up and catch an apple. Suddenly it felt a weird sensation lifting it up into the tree, where it snatched an apple out of the tree. It chirped happily as it descended to the ground, with Nick's Kadabra hiding behind the tree motioning it's hand in unison with Rufflet. It smiled at the small bird pokemon as Rufflet ran up to it and chirped excitedly at it's unknowigly assited achievement.

Many on the other pokemon had no troubles getting apples on their own. Pokemon Like Sandlash and Weavile used their long claws to climb into the trees and grab apples for themselves. Many of the pokemon crowded around Sawsbuck, the noble deer pokemon, as the flowers growing from the antlers rapidly sprouted into a full set of leaves, blooming on each one. They sat amazed at the majesty of the transformation, the change being an indication of season change from spring to summer.

The rest of the pokemon scattered throughout the orchard, eventually finding a tree with large apples hanging from it. They each gawked up at the big apples, hoping to get one of their own. The sound of Meganium's heavy footsteps alerted them. The giant pokemon observed the tree they were looking and and smiled at the crowd.

Two vines sprouted from the leaves around Meganium's neck and rose up to grapple two of the larger branches of the tree. Maganium's vines jerked the branches violently to shake the apples out of them. The apples each fell with a thud from the tree, and the other pokemon happliy swarming them. As they went to grab them, they were halted by two powerful jet streams blowing the apples away. Each of the pokemon looked to see Blastoise towering over them menacingly, moving out of it's way as it walked towards the apples it had pushed away. As it approached, it watched the tiny Rufflet prance over to one of the apples happily, unaware if what had just happened. A look of anger crossed Blastoise's face. It quickened it's pace and stormed towards the tiny hawk pokemon with a clenched fist. As it approached, it was stopped abruptly by something equally as large. A large green flash emerged into it's peripheral vision before coming into focus.

Meganium glared menacingly at Blastoise, standing between the full grown behemoth and the youngling pokemon. The leafy plumage around it's neck flared up in anger, as Meganium gave a low snarl. Blastoise smirked, and shifted itself into postition, aiming it's back cannons towards the giant grass pokemon. They both stared each other down menacingly, neither of them showing any intention of retreating. No flinches made from either opponent.

They each reared up for an attack, but were stopped by a whistle heard back at the main meeting spot. All the pokemon scampered back to respond to Nick and Rose's call. Blastoise slowly moved back, not taking it's eyes off of Meganium, before finally turning around to answer the call.

Meganium kept looking at Blastoise as it walked away, then finally decided to follow it back to the meeting spot, keeping it's distance from the large tortoise pokemon. It kept walking then came to the realization that Rufflet was not with it. It turned back around to see Rufflet looking off the other way in curiosity.

Meganium stepped next to the small hawk pokemon, looking down it with a puzzled expression. The small bird just kept looking straight ahead. Meganium looked ahead to see what Rufflet was looking at, then cocked its head back in confusion. Off in the distance was a long eared, fox like creature. It was not like they have ever seen before. A yellow furred, long eared fox with a very short tail, almost like a fringe of spikes on it's rear. It was slender, and had a white spiky collar around its neck. It glared back with dark eyes, keeping a large distance between itself and them.

Meganium felt a rustle go past it's foot. It looked back to see Rufflet heading back the other way. In the distance it could hear Rose calling for it. It quickly shot it's head back around, only to find that the mysterious pokemon had vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Meganium lay comfortably in the grass, watching the other pokemon frolicking around it. Each pokemon from both trainers sat in a small group and ate what apples they had gathered from the orchard. It was nice to see the others interacting with each other, and having fun as they ate. Usually when Nick and Rose would get together, they would let the pokemon out and let them go off and play. By doing so, these groups had learned to come together, and form a big family of sorts. While having Rose's pokemon around was fun, it was still nice to have Nick's group as a second family. Apart from Blastoise, who usually sat off on his own during these get togethers, this was Meganium's family. These other pokemon that it had welcomed into its personal circle of friends.

But the grass pokemon couldn't escape Blastoise however. That was the only downside to this whole deal, and one that seemed to have a bigger effect on its well being about this family. Like most families, there is always the odd cousin, or uncle or aunt, that just stood out from the rest. Somebody who just rubbed everyone the wrong way, or maybe just Meganium in this case. Most of the others just learned to deal with Blastoise and its arrogance. It was harder for Meganium to let such a personality just slide off its shoulders, the way the giant tortoise pokemon carried itself. Believing it was superior to the rest, and sitting off on its own, or usually next to Nick. Meganium knew it couldn't judge too harshly, as it was currently sitting off on its own as well. The giant grass pokemon wasn't coming from a place of superiority however, it was quite the opposite in fact. Ever since Chikorita had reached its final evolution stage, it didn't feel as much kinship towards the other pokemon whom haven't reached their final evolution stage. Feeling like it was an outcast of sorts, making it harder to relate to the other pokemon. The others didn't treat Meganium as such, in fact, they often treated it as a mother figure, or older sibling to the group, often showing it great respect. But they didn't actively talk to it compared to the other pokemon. This was alright though. Meganium was at least content watching the others having fun.

Rose walked over to her giant friend, carrying an apple in her hands. She held it up in the palm of her hand, presenting it to Meganium as a treat. The grass pokemon politely turned away from it however, implying it wasn't hungry.

"Not hungry eh?" Rose asked stroking the creature's long neck. "I'll leave it anyway in case you change your mind." Meganium affectionately brushed its big head against Rose as a reply of a thank you. Rose reached up and patted it on the nose, giving it a smile back.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Rose asked, motioning to the other pokemon. "I'm sure they'd love it if you joined in." Meganium paused. Reflecting back on its previous thoughts, it would just feel like it was intruding. Besides, it felt more comfortable just watching the others have fun. It managed to become content with solitude during its time as a Meganium.

"Alright, well I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to," Rose replied, giving her friend another pat on the nose. They both looked as they heard the sound of a small pokemon approaching them. Rose's Sandslash was joining in on their meeting, but carried a coy demeanor as it approached.

"What's up buddy?" Rose asked playfully, kneeling down to get onto Sandslash's level. The pokemon rubbed its hands together shyly, and looked up to Meganium. With a long claw, it pointed out to the apple lying at the grass pokemon's giant foot. It had the intentions of asking Meganium to share its apple, as it was still hungry. The giant grass pokemon smirked, and used the end of its nose to push the apple towards the tiny ground pokemon. Sandslash's eyes glimmered with joy as the apple lay in front of it, as if it had been presented as a gift. It picked up the apple and bit into it, making a delightful squeal as it chewed. It paused and looked back up at the giant grass pokemon, and presented the other half back in the palm of its hand. Meganium shook its head, not caring much for the apple to begin with enough to eat the other half. It gladly let Sandslash have the apple, and gave the creature a smile. Sandslash wrapped its arms around Meganium's leg as a sign of affection, and appreciation. It turned and scuttled off back to the group, and Rose chuckled.

"You know they remember that right?" Rose replied in an encouraging manner. "Everything you do for them, they don't forget it. You may be on a different level than them, but they hold a special spot for you. Always." Rose gave her dearest friend a hug, but a puzzled look crossed her face. She looked out amongst the group, noticing that something is amiss. She carefully analyzed the pokemon, giving an internal headcount. "Someone is missing," she exclaimed, noticing the numbers were off. Nick and the others looked at her, each with a look of confusion.

"How do you know?" Nick asked, suddenly doing a count of his own.

"The numbers are off," Rose said almost frantically. The other pokemon even looked to each other, looking around to see who was amongst them.

"Well then who is it?" Nick replied again. "Mine are all here. I count five."

Nick was right. All of his pokemon were present; Sawsbuck, Lucario, Blastoise, Kadabra, Weavile. All of them were there. Meganium did its own headcount amongst Rose's pokemon. It rose to its feet as it counted Sandslash and Misdreavus, looking frantically around it. Where was Rufflet?

The tiny hawk pokemon scuttled playfully up the rocky slop, climbing as high as it could up to the top of the cliff. Hopping from rock to rock was a fun little adventure for the small creature, wiggling its tail feathers before taking each jump to the next rock. It looked up at a rock that was just above it, but a difficult one to reach. Although young and naive, Rufflet was clever enough to know that jumping would not help it this time around. It would have to fly to get to this next one. A worthy challenge for this small bird, as it had little training in flying on its own yet. Rose had only managed to catch it recently as the bird had been a hatchling. It had little time to prepare for flight.

It ruffled its tail feathers again, trying to concentrate on reaching this next obstacle. It jumped and flapped its tiny wings furiously, putting all it's effort into raising itself from the ground. It dropped back down, landing on its rear in the process. It peeped in frustration, but proceeded to get back into position. It jumped again, flapping its wings as hard as it could. This time, it felt itself lifting higher into the air, and the ledge became ever closer to its reach. The tiny hawk now hovered closely to the ledge, trying hard not to lose momentum. It used its tiny feet to latch to the edge of the rock, and pulled itself up. It took a moment to catch its breath, reveling in its triumph. It peeped in victory, but looked around awkwardly, realizing nobody was around to see it.

Rufflet peered down at the valley below it. It had managed to climb high enough away from the camp, and away from the orchard, that everything looked ant sized to it now. It jumped excitedly, thinking that the sight before it was an achievement of sorts. To be this high on the cliffs and to look out over the valley, it was a sight to see. The land stretched on for miles, something that even the largest pokemon could appreciate the view of.

The tiny bird managed to climb to the ledge of the cliff, and turned back around to look down at the valley again. It hopped in excitement, enjoying the view even more now that it was higher. The creature watching it stood a good distance away from it, and had done a great job not giving away its position as the young Rufflet was celebrating. The tiny bird was oblivious to its surroundings, and only gave its predator more confidence as it slowly and quietly approached. The bird spun around and looked at what was behind it, the scenery changing into a large flat cliff range, a cave just a humans stones throw away. It couldn't help but cock its head in confusion, as a large yellow pokemon stood out from the rest of the brown cliffs, striding closer to the small bird.

This pokemon looked familiar to the tiny hawk. This creature stood on four slender legs, and was almost dog like in appearance. It had large pointed yellow ears that were now pointed backwards as it approached. Its yellow head stuck out amongst a white spiky collar that frayed around its neck leaving the rest of its body with yellow fur. The creature looked at Rufflet with dark, fox-like eyes, a stern look on its face. The tiny bird recognized this creature now. It was the creature from the apple orchard that it had spotted in the distance, hiding amongst the trees.

Rufflet peeped in excitement and hopped towards the strange pokemon. It peeped in a friendly manner as it approached, watching the creature halt its approach in caution. Rufflet moved around the creature's body as it stood perfectly still, and observed its physique. As it moved around the creatures backside, it notice that it had a short tail, surrounded by fringed spikes on its rear. This creature stood about a good foot and a half taller than the small bird. The creature watched at Rufflet moved around, and eventually spun around to face its prey.

Rufflet peeped playfully, jumping into the air and flapping its wings as a sign to say hello. The pokemon did not budge. The bird dropped back down and picked up a tiny rock in its beak, and looked at the creature. It tossed the rock off to the side, hoping that the pokemon would go after it and toss it back. The pokemon walked over to the small stone, and with its three toed paw, it batted away the stone off of the cliff. Rufflet cocked its head in confusion, and blissfully went to search for another stone. As it hopped away, the other pokemon darted into its path, watching the tiny hawk bump into its leg. The small bird landed on its rump and hopped back to its feet. It jumped again excitedly and went to pick up another stone. It picked the stone up and tossed it again, hoping the creature would join in on the game.

It didn't budge. The bird went after it again, but heard a low growl come from the creature. It turned its head sharply to see the creature with an angry expression on its face. Baring its teeth at the small bird, haunching its shoulders up as it approached. The bird couldn't help but feel intimidated now, and its sense of security had vanished at this point. It hopped away swiftly as the creature approached, only feeling the pace of the creature's footsteps gaining on it. It heard a snarl as the creature opened its mouth to snap at the small bird. Rufflet squeaked as it tried to jump away. It suddenly watched as the creature halted its chase and pull away from it, almost like it was retreating. The creature had a look of concern spread across its face as it darted backwards, almost like something bigger was coming towards it.

Rufflet stopped and heard a low snarl come from something that now towered over it. A large green creature now stood above it, in a protective stance to keep the creature away. Meganium glared at the smaller predator and flared its petals around its neck furiously to scare the creature off. The predator did not budge. It came for the intent of hunting the small bird and taking it back with it, and showed no intention of leaving. The white fur around its own neck flared up and tiny needles flew from it as it barked. The needles flew up around Meganium's face. The needles pierced, causing pain as they burst around the grass pokemon's eyes. As Meganium flailed its head back from the attack, it heard the swift approach from the creature trying to dart under its legs to grab the tiny bird. Meganium shook off the pain and stomped down with its front legs to scare the creature off from going under it. The dog like pokemon darted away from the stomp, and proceeded to circle around its larger opponent.

Meganium lowered its head and ferociously snapped at the pokemon as it approached. The creature jumped back, and stood defensively in place. Like lighting it swiftly darted right, but as Meganium went to snap, the creature disappeared. It had managed to dart left after tricking Meganium to go right, and swiftly jumped under the giant's legs. A snarl and a pained and frantic chirping was heard from beneath it, and Meganium trampled ferociously in place to prevent the attacker from leaving. It felt the pokemon brush past its hind leg and used its long neck to look back. The creature was retreating, with Rufflet secured in its mouth, chirping wildly in fear.

As the creature darted away, it felt its balance give out from its back legs. It tripped over, watching Rufflet fall away from its mouth, and hop away to escape. The pokemon looked back and noticed that a large vine had wrapped itself around its legs. The vine had sprouted from beneath its opponent's petals around its neck on the right side. Meganium's facial expression was one of rage, and hatred. With a swift pull of the vine, the creature was violently pulled through the air, and was slammed into the cliff. The blow was heavy and the creature dropped to the floor stunned. The vine pulled back and another one sprouted from the other side of Meganium's long neck. The vines lashed forward to strike at the pokemon as it was on the ground. Unfortunately the creature was fast enough to roll out of the way before the attack hit, and the vines slammed down hard at the ground. The vines whipped around viciously, trying to strike its opponent. Each spot the creature was, it was gone the next second before the vines had managed to reach it. The creature darted out behind a rock and flared its white collar again, giving a low growl.

Meganium's vines retracted into its neck. The petals around its neck shook and large leaves were seen flowing out from under the plumage. The creature ran towards its opponent and leaped through the air. Meganium's leaves, now hovering in place, were shot forward to attack the creature. As they propelled forward, the creature rolled through the air, managing to dodge all the leaves, and latched itself onto Meganium's face. Meganium flailed its long neck furiously trying to shake the creature off, and yelped out as the creature sunk its teeth in multiple places throughout it's face.

Nick and Rose ran as fast as they could up the trail, their pokemon trailing behind and in front of them trying to get to the top. They had managed to get a good distance up the cliffs in the time they did, but hopefully their time had not run out. The group had managed to search throughout the orchard before hearing Meganium's cries from up the mountain.

"Do you think Rufflet will be ok?" Rose shouted frantically as she ran. The sound in her voice was breathless from the hard running her and Nick were doing.

"If Meganium got to it in time, probably!" Nick shouted back.

"Do you think it will make it?" she shouted again, referring to the pokemon that was heading up the trail far ahead of them.

"It managed to get a leagues head start before us," Nick said. "It's slow as hell, but it'll probably get there before we do!"

"Let's hope so!" Rose shouted, still keeping her eyes forward.

Meganium's vines flailed around violently, trying to grab the creature off of its face. The vines wrapped around the opponent's waist and tossed it away into the cliff. The creature hit the cliff with a hard thud, yelping as it made contact. It fell to the ground hard, a pained expression crossing its face. As it tried to stand back up, Meganium's vines grabbed a front and a back leg. The vines viciously slammed the creature into the wall, and then tossed it away, watching it skip off the ground and slide into place.

For a small creature, Meganium had a large amount of difficulty dealing with its opponent. It's attacks seemed to be doing a lot of damage, but yet the creature seemed to recover quickly after. Meganium huffed as it approached the creature. The creature had quickly gotten back onto it's feet, but its stance was a little shaky. Meganium could tell the creature had taken quite a few blows. The pokemon snarled again before flaring its collar again. Suddenly bolts of electricity sparked out, and the creature snarled once again. The sparks got higher as the creature got more angry, but its show was interrupted by a large jet of water that burst past it.

The sound of heavy footsteps approached from the left side of Meganium. To the grass pokemon's surprise, in this moment, it had just gained the most unlikely ally it could possibly wish for. Blastoise stood proudly in place, staring down the smaller predator. It looked at Meganium with a smug expression spread across its face. The expression made Meganium even more furious than it already was; almost mocking the grass pokemon for not ending this fight sooner. The giant tortoise pokemon looked down its new opponent with that smug impression imprinted on its face.

The creature didn't back down however. In fact, a sudden jolt of joy crossed the pokemon's face, a look of eagerness. It smirked and anxiously shook with excitement, shards of lightning again sparking from its body. To Meganium, this pokemon had a rejuvenated look to it now, as if it now had the upper hand. Before it seemed that it had been a tough opponent, even to Meganium, but rarely during their fight did it spark as much it was now. This creature had no intentions on backing down against Blastoise, whom wasn't phased by its now eager opponent.

Meganium pressed forward, hoping that if it got involved, the creature would lose confidence. The grass pokemon was right to think so. Their opponent had backed off and moved swiftly along the cliff wall. The creature barked out as the two larger pokemon approached, as if it was trying to call out for help. Blastoise chuckled and readied the cannons on its back to blow its opponent away with its water jets. Time almost seem to slow down as they both approached. The giant tortoise pokemon reveled in this creatures moment of weakness; it nearly burst out laughing in joy.

As the two approached, both pokemon paused, hearing a loud hissing and crackling sound from above. They both looked up, and had enough time to jump out of the way as a wave of fire reigned down at their feet. A wall of flames now separated them from their target. Meganium retreated back farther, feeling the intensity of the heat coming from the wall of fire. Being a grass type, it did not do well against fire attacks. But what baffled it is how this tiny lighting creature could call down fire from the sky. The answer wasn't too far off, as they realized that from the top of the cave sat a creature, glaring down at both Blastoise and Meganium.

There sat an ape like creature, with brownish-red fur, and a white coat covering its chest. Its lanky blue fingers twitched from the flames crackling from them, indicating that it was indeed the mysterious attacker. Blue and red markings covering its face, with flames flowing from the top of its head. Its piercing blue and yellow eyes instilled intimidation in both Blastoise and Meganium, even though the creature was half their height. It lumbered down the side of the cave and stood across from Meganium. It looked focused, composed, as it stared down the grass giant. It pounded its chest with both hands to instill intimidation into Meganium. And it would have worked, if not for a snarl from Blastoise, who now had its cannons aimed at the ape. The lightning pokemon stepped away from the cliff wall and stood across from Blastoise, its lightning sparking viciously from its body. Odd that this new opponent had conveniently come to the rescue, but judging from the body languages from both, Meganium was able to piece this together. Those two were allied with each other, despite being two entirely different pokemon.

The tables had turned. There were now four players in this fight, each pokemon having an advantage over someone else on the field. They each stared each other down as the flames dimmed down to the floor.


End file.
